


One Night Only

by queenospades



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenospades/pseuds/queenospades
Summary: Julie and Portman run into each other at the last concert of their favorite band.





	One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of this. 
> 
> Notes: This is my first fic in awhile. Quick one shot. Thanks for reading.

**Julie**

Julie stood in the crowd anxiously waiting. The whole crowd was buzzing. Her favorite band, their last show ever. Or at least that’s what they said, but who knows these days anyways. All she knew was she hadn’t seen them live in years and didn’t want to take the risk that it really was their last show. 

So she bought her ticket, booked her flight and hotel room, then started to countdown the days. She didn’t tell anyone she was going. She needed to do this herself and didn’t want anyone to spoil it. 

The venue became dark and the crowd roared. The band they’d all come to see would be coming on soon. As the lights came back on and the band started Julie yelled with the rest of the crowd in happiness and adoration. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone familiar, Dean Portman. Julie quickly looked back, but no longer saw him. She shook her head and told herself she was seeing things. It would make sense for Portman to be here, but she probably imagined him. Portman introduced her to the band back at Eden Hall. The band provided the soundtrack to their relationship. 

The concert continued and it became a spiritual experience for Julie. They played all the classics. The entire crowd knew all the lyrics and sang along. The band had the best stage presence she’d ever experienced, even for them. They loved the crowd and the crowd loved them.

Julie was surprised when she heard the familiar strains of their song. It was rare for them to play it live. This was the first time she’d ever heard it and she’d gone to more than a dozen concerts over the years. A different set of emotions started to stir up inside her. She closed her eyes and began to sing along when she felt someone grab her hand. She opened her eyes and stared in shock. 

Dean Portman. He really was there. She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her with those familiar brown eyes she used to stare in for hours. Her emotions settled. They continued to watch and listen, each feeling more at peace than they had been in years.

The show continued and their hands stayed intertwined. They didn’t speak, now was not the time.They hadn’t spoken since they broke up years ago. Their breakup had been the beginning of the end for the Ducks. They all spoke to one or two of the others, but the whole team hadn’t been together in years. 

Before she knew it, the show was over and the band left the stage. They’d be back soon for the encore. Julie and Portman no longer held hands. They stood there silently, awkwardly staring at one another. They no longer had the music as a buffer.

“What are you doing here?” She finally asked him.

“This is their last show. Of course I was going to be here.” Portman replied. This was the first time Julie got a good look at him. He’d grown a beard and it looked like his nose had been broken a few times since she’d seen him last. He looked good and still made her knees weak. “You look good.”

“You do too-”

“Portman!” A shout of his name interrupted them. Julie looked over to see some people she didn’t know, making their way towards them. “There you are.” Portman greeted them and let them know he got stuck in the crowd and wasn’t able to make it back to their group. 

Julie’s heart sunk as she watched Portman hug one of the women. She could only assume she was his girlfriend. As Portman greeted his friends, the band came back out to finish the show. It was at that moment that Julie decided to fade into the crowd and watch the end of the show by herself. Their moment was over.

Julie walked back to her hotel both giddy and sad at the same time. That had truly been one of the best, if not the best, concerts she’d ever seen. The band and crowd were amazing, and she got to share it with the only other person who loved the band like she did. Her thoughts turned to Portman, her high school and college boyfriend, her first love. 

They were so young and so in love, but they hadn’t ended on the best of terms. Things had been said that shouldn’t had been said. Feelings were hurt. Julie hated they way they ended. After tonight she knew there were no more hard feelings. They didn’t have to say it, Julie was able to just tell. She wished they had more time to talk, but now knew they were okay.

Julie got back to her hotel and got ready for bed. Her thoughts were on Portman the whole time. All these years she worried that Portman hated her. She never stopped loving him. He was always going to be her first love. 

She laid in bed and idly browsed the web. She googled Portman like she had done so many times over the years. He’d done well for himself in the NHL. She’d gone and seen him play a few times when they’d come into Julie’s city. His team had won the Stanley cup last year and he had been an integral part of the team. She clicked over to Facebook when she noticed a message waiting. Her heart almost burst when she saw who it was from. It was so simple, perfect, and utterly Portman.

“Hey.” There was only one way she could respond.

“Hey.”

**Portman**

****

****

When Portman heard his favorite band was having their last show ever, he knew he had to go. He unfortunately mentioned it to his friends who invited themselves along. They saw it as a fun weekend trip to take, he saw it as one last pilgrimage. 

Portman first discovered them as a teenager and loved them since. He tried to get other people into them over the years, but no one had taken to them. Except for Julie. She had loved them as much as him, if not more. 

They arrived at the venue as the opening band ended. Way too close for Portman’s liking. He quickly grabbed a beer at the bar and told his friends to follow him into the crowd. His goal was to lose them, but they were too quick. He also wanted to avoid Sarah, who said this band was her favorite yet couldn’t name one song. They were in the same friend group and everyone knew she had a crush on him. He did not share the same feelings, but that didn’t stop her from inviting herself on the trip and trying to hook up with him the whole time so far.

It was getting close to show time and the crowd began to fill up. Portman stepped out of the way of someone and saw her, Julie. It had been ten years since he’d last seen her, but he knew it was her. She looked the same, better even. He needed to talk to her. He told his friends he was going for another beer and began to make his way towards her. His movement stopped when the band came on. Portman’s mind briefly forgot about Julie and instead focused on the band.

After the first song ended, Portman turned his attention back to Julie. From what he could tell she was alone. He continued to make his way towards her. 

The band started to play their song at the same time he made it to Julie. It was like fate encouraging him. He grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. Their hands still fit perfectly together. Julie opened her eyes, looked up at him, and smiled brightly. Her smile still made him weak in the knees. 

As the show continued neither let go of the other’s hand. Portman knew he didn’t want to let go. He still wasn’t sure Julie was real. He’d dated plenty of other women through the years, but none of them ever really got him like Julie did. He thought he had gotten over her, but seeing her tonight he wasn’t so sure anymore.

The show ended and the band left the stage. Portman no longer held Julie’s hand. He knew he needed to say something, but didn’t know what. 

“What are you doing here?” She finally asked him.

“This is their last show. Of course I was going to be here.” he replied. “You look good.”

“You do too-”

“Portman!” A shout of his name interrupted them. Portman looked over and saw his friends coming over. Sarah walked right over and gave him a hug much to his dismay.. “There you are.” Portman greeted them and let them know he got stuck in the crowd and wasn’t able to make it back to their group. He looked to introduce Julie to the group, but she had disappeared. 

He tore his attention away from his friends and scanned the crowd for her. The band came back on stage and the lights got low. During the encore and after the show ended, Portman didn’t stop looking for Julie. The show was amazing, but he was sad at the same time. Sad this would be his last time seeing them and sad that he didn’t get to talk to Julie longer.. His friends wanted to stop in a diner on the way back to their hotel, but Portman declined. He wasn’t in the mood. He parted ways with his friends and headed back to the hotel by himself.

Portman couldn’t keep his mind off Julie. As he got back to this room he opened up his laptop and signed into Facebook. His profile was pretty locked down and he used a fake name. He started with the few Ducks he was still friends with. Adam was also in the NHL and they played one another every now and then. They’d even been on the same all-star team a few years. 

Through Adam, Portman found Connie, and through her a friends, a friend of Julie’s old Eden Hall roommate. Through her he found Julie. He clicked on her profile and found it just as locked down as his. The only thing left to do was to send a message. He decided to be short and to the point.

“Hey.” He pressed enter and anxiously began the wait for her response. He picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels. He didn’t have to wait long to hear the ding of a new message. He grinned as he saw the response.

“Hey.”


End file.
